2013 FIFA Confederations Cup
| top_scorer = Fernando Torres Fred (5 goals) | player = Neymar | prevseason = 2009 | nextseason = 2017 }} The 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup, the ninth FIFA Confederations Cup, is an international association football tournament being held in Brazil in 2013, as a prelude to the 2014 FIFA World Cup. The tournament is held from 15 to 30 June 2013. Brazil are the defending champions. As the competition partially overlaps with the fourth round of the 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification in Asian zone, the Asian Football Confederation (AFC) asked FIFA to consider a change of date. Uruguay, Italy and Spain will have the opportunity to become the third team (after Argentina and France) to win all three major FIFA tournaments: the World Cup, the Olympic football competition and the Confederations Cup. Qualified teams 1Italy was awarded a spot in the competition because Spain had won both the 2010 FIFA World Cup and the UEFA Euro 2012. Since both competitions award their winners a place in the FIFA Confederations Cup, the runner-up of UEFA Euro 2012 received an invitation to the tournament. Venues Six stadiums are used, each in a different city. Squads Results The competition's dates were confirmed by FIFA on 27 July 2011 in the build-up to the draw for the 2014 World Cup's preliminary qualification rounds. As the competition partially overlapped with the fourth round of the 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification in Asian zone, the Asian Football Confederation (AFC) asked FIFA to consider a change of date. However, the AFC decided that the match day would only be adjusted for the AFC representative at the Confederations Cup, Japan. The official final schedule was presented in Rio de Janeiro on 30 May 2012. ''All times listed are Brasília official time (UTC−03:00). Group stage All eight teams entered the group stage. The group winners and runners-up advanced to the semi-finals, while the bottom two teams in each group were eliminated from the tournament. The ranking of the teams in each group was determined as follows: # Points obtained in all group matches; # Goal difference in all group matches; # Number of goals scored in all group matches; If two or more teams are equal on the basis of the above three criteria, their rankings will be determined as follows: # Points obtained in the group matches between the teams concerned; # Goal difference in the group matches between the teams concerned; # Number of goals scored in the group matches between the teams concerned; # Drawing of lots by the FIFA Organising Committee. Group A |w=3 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=9 |ga=2 |bc=#ccffcc}} |w=2 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=8 |ga=8 |bc=#ccffcc}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=3 |ga=5 }} |w=0 |d=0 |l=3 |gf=4 |ga=9 }} |} Group B |w=3 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=15|ga=1 |bc=#ccffcc}} |w=2 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=11|ga=3 |bc=#ccffcc}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=7 |ga=6 }} |w=0 |d=0 |l=3 |gf=1 |ga=24}} |} Knockout stage In the knockout stage, if a match was level at the end of normal playing time, extra time would be played (two periods of 15 minutes each) and followed, if necessary, by a penalty shoot-out to determine the winner. Semi-finals |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Fred Paulinho |goals2=Cavani |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=57,483 |referee=Enrique Osses (Chile) }} ---- |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |attendance=56,083 |referee=Howard Webb (England) |penalties1=Xavi Iniesta Piqué Ramos Mata Busquets Navas |penaltyscore=7–6 |penalties2= Candreva Aquilani De Rossi Giovinco Pirlo Montolivo Bonucci |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza }} Match for third place |score=2–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Cavani |goals2=Astori Diamanti |stadium=Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=43,382 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) |penalties1=Forlán Cavani Suárez Cáceres Gargano |penaltyscore=2–3 |penalties2= Aquilani El Shaarawy De Sciglio Giaccherini }} Final |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Fred Neymar |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=73,531 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} External links *FIFA Confederations Cup Brazil 2013 at FIFA.com *FIFA Technical Report Category:FIFA Confederations Cup